City Girls (Season One)
The first season of City Girls began on September 16th 2012 on Writer's Express and concluded on November 26th 2012. The season consisted of twenty episodes and saw two regular cast members (Sammy Davis and Max Warren) join the show halfway through the series. The first season also the exit of Shane Cassidy. Season One picked up several WriXAs including Best Drama Plot for Izzie Roberts' rape and Best Drama Episode for 1.8: What Did I Do To Deserve This? A special two hander episode between Izzie Roberts and Mike Taylor. Season One Overview The first ever episode opened with a twist as young Psychology student Holly Newman found out she was pregnant by her older (absent) boyfriend Shane, while the materialistic Ashley Woods met the charming modelling agent Sean Carver. It was revealed that Izzie Roberts was raped after their night out, but she at first keeps it a secret from her friends. She seeks solace in alcohol and self harm in attempt to numb her pain, but eventually confided in her work colleague Mike Taylor. As Izzie and Mike got closer, it looked as though romance could be on the cards. But when Izzie's memories of her rape came flooding back, she realised that Mike was her rapist. In a special two hander episode, the truth about Mike was revealed. Mike was a severely damaged individual who had witnessed the rape of his mother by his own father. The episode ended with a cliffhanger as Izzie struggled to prevent Mike from shooting himself. Ashley let herself fall into Sean's arms and dreamt of the lavish lifestyle he could offer her. But it soon came apparant that the lifestyle he was offering came at a price. Ashley found herself confronted with a man Sean had arranged to pay to spend time with Ashley. In a shocking twist Ashley went along with the arrangement and soon stepped out on her own as a prostitute. Holly hid her pregnancy from her friends, but eventually confided in Izzie, who tried her best to support her friend. Holly and Ashley's storylines soon interwined together. In another shocking twist, which led to another special two hander episode, this time between Holly and Ashley. It was revealed that one of Ashley's clients Simon was in fact Shane, the father of Holly's baby. Ashley blew Holly's world apart with this news leading to an explosive confrontation and a fall down the stairs for Holly. Ashley ended up moving in with the girls' best friend Jack Foster (who was hopelessly in love with Ashley) while Holly and Izzie tried to rebuild their lives. Izzie found a job working as an Editor for a newspaper where she met the charming, but arrogant Max Warren, thus beginning City Girls' first ever love story. Izzie and Max's banter soon led to flirting, but a series of events such as Izzie's attempt of undercover journalism threatened their budding romance. In an emotional moment Izzie revealed the truth about her rape and this led to an understanding between the two. The chemistry between Max and Izzie was explosive and in the season finale, Max finally gave Izzie an ultimatum about their future. When Izzie didn't turn up to meet him, Max was disappointed that things were over before they realy begun. But at the same time, a news report showed that Mike Taylor had escaped from his psychiatric hospital. Ashley's meeting with her client Oscar led to a dramatic accident as his wife threw a cup of coffee in Ashley's face leading to a very serious facial injury. Jack gave everything up to pay for Ashley's plastic surgery, she awoke from her surgery with a somewhat confused view of Jack- she now believed she was in love with him. But despite, being in love with her for years, Jack had now found love with the inapproriate Sammy. Holly, meanwhile took Shane back into her life, but soon learnt her lesson when she met his angry wife. Blaming Sean for the fire, Ashley confronted him, but when he tried to rape her. Ashley lashed out with a vase, leaving us not knowing whether or not she had killed Sean, while Holly and Jack, having being dumped by Sammy sought solace in alcohol and each other as they fell into bed for a one night stand. 1.1: Secrets, Lies and Destruction *Izzie Roberts and Ashley Woods were annoyed when Holly Newman bailed out on their night out. *Ashley Roberts was intrigued when she met charming modeling agent Sean Carver. *Holly Newman took a pregnancy test which was positive. 1.2: The First Cut is the Deepest *Izzie Roberts struggles to come to terms with being raped, she seeks solace in alcohol and self harm. *Ashley Woods finds herself charmed by the new life Sean Carver is offering. 1.3: Drowning on Dry Land *Ashley Woods felt uncomfortable as Sean Carver tried to convince her to model nude. *Izzie Roberts broke down and confided in her ordeal to her work colleague Mike Taylor. *Holly Newman felt awkward as Ashley apologised for her attitude about Holly's previous romance with older Shane Cassidy. 1.4: The Self Destruct Button *Holly Newman tried to encourage Izzie Roberts to open up but ended up confiding the truth about her own pregnancy. *Sean Carver's true intentions were revealed as Ashley Woods found herself with a choice. *Mike Taylor continued to support Izzie as they became closer. 1.5: A Losing Battle *Ashley Woods was disgusted by her actions and soon confronted Sean Carver for his manipulation. *Holly Newman distracted herself from her own relationship issues to focus on Jack Foster's. *Mike Taylor worried about Izzie Roberts's drinking and was shocked when Holly confided the truth about Izzie's previous suicide attempt. 1.6: Thanks for the Memory *Shane Cassidy finally returned to Holly Newman's life and she arranged a dinner party for him to meet her friends. *Izzie Roberts struggled to open up to the idea of romance and found flashbacks of her rape reveal startling news. *Ashley Woods was stunned to find she had already met Shane through her work as a prostitute. 1.7: Fall From Grace *Ashley Woods confessed the truth about her prostitution to friend Jack Foster, he made her realise she had to tell Holly Newman the truth about her boyfriend Shane Cassidy. *Izzie Roberts found herself trapped with rapist Mike Taylor, she soon realised how unstable he was. 1.8: What Did I Do to Deserve This? *Izzie Roberts found herself trapped with rapist Mike Taylor. *Mike admitted how he had seen his father rape his mother when he was a child and later found his father body after he commited suicide. *Izzie tried to stop Mike from killing himself, but the episode ended with a struggle and a gunshot. 1.9: Shattered Dreams *A special two hander between Holly Newman and Ashley Woods saw the friends' fiery confrontation about Ashley's work as a prostitute and Holly's boyfriend Shane Cassidy being one of her clients. *In an arguement, a pregnant Holly fell down the stairs. 1.10: The Blame Game *Holly Newman suffered a miscarriage while Ashley Woods suffered with guilt. *Izzie Roberts dealt with the aftermath of Mike Taylor's institutionalisement alone as Holly and Ashley's friendship fell apart. *Izzie felt positive and determined to move on from her ordeal. 1.11: The Truth Will Always Hurt *Izzie Roberts finally confided in Holly Newman the truth about Mike Taylor and her rape. *Izzie Roberts succeeded in getting a new job at the West Lodge Advertiser. *Holly confronted cheating Shane Cassidy and lied when she told him she had an abortion. 1.12: Chemicals React *Izzie Roberts began her new job as a journalist and clashed with her editor Max Warren. *Ashley Woods provides a former client a shoulder to cry on but it ends in horror when his wife throws a hot drink in Ashley's face. 1.13: Missing Pieces *Ashley Woods suffered from horrific scarring after her accident. She was devastated to see her face for the first time. *Holly Newman finally made the choice to put the past behind her and be there for Ashley. *Max Warren asks Izzie Roberts to help him report on the Jay Gardener murder case. 1.14: Hope for the Hopeless *Max Warren was annoyed when the Jay Gardener case fell apart. *Max confided in Izzie Roberts a tragic story from his past, an accident which left Max paralysed and forced to learn to walk again. *Ashley Woods continued to push her loved ones away as she retreated into herself. *Jack Foster offered to pay for Ashley to have a private operation to heal her scar. 1.15: Too Little Too Late *At the hospital, Jack Foster met Sammy Davis for the first time after she was thrown from a car by an ex boyfriend. *Shane Cassidy walked back into Holly Newman's life and asked for another chance. *Izzie Roberts was uncomfortable when Max Warren asked her to work undercover to catch a rapist, but it ended badly when her drink was spiked. 1.16: Just One Kiss *Ashley Woods ventured into public for the first time, but was shocked to find Holly Newman had reunited with Shane Cassidy. *Jack Foster found himself under Sammy Davis' spell. *Izzie Roberts and Max Warren had a fiery confrontation which almost led to a kiss. 1.17: Bad to the Bone *Sammy Davis made a bad impression on the three girls with her catty comments. *Izzie Roberts desperately tried to avoid Max Warren, but ended up confiding the truth about being raped. 1.18: Feeling the Heat *Sammy Davis showed a spark of jealousy of Jack Foster's friendship with Ashley Woods. *Holly Newman tried to encourage Izzie Roberts' interest in Max Warren. *Sean Carver threatened Ashley Woods for money. *Somebody set the girls' flat on fire. 1.19: Love Hurts *Jack Foster rescued Holly Newman from the fire at the flat. *Ashley Woods found herself being rejected by Jack Foster. *Izzie Roberts pushed Max Warren away. *Ashley believed Sean Carver was behind the fire, while Holly suspected her ex Shane Cassidy. 1.20: Happily Never After *Ashley Woods confronted Sean Carver about the fire, Ashley lashed out when Sean attempted to rape her. *Max Warren gave Izzie Roberts an ultimatum and was devastated when she didn't turn up to meet him. *Sammy Davis dumped Jack Foster after accusing him of cheating with Ashley. *A drunken Jack fell into bed with Holly Newman. *Mike Taylor escaped from his secure unit.